How to love a girl and break a heart
by Kaida Mizu
Summary: Girls and Boys they're 2 different species until something come between them LOVE! and their hearts beat as one. But other emotions catch up is the love of your family and friends strong enough what about the love you share you heart with!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ok this is my second fanfiction and first one written in chapters I do not own Naruto, Also I'm sorry for the draggy beginning just keep reading it to the end of the chappie it gets better I swear.

"beep beep" Sakuras alarm went off at 7:00 AM She ran over to her computer and switched the webcam  
on and sat at her desk tapping her finger on the desk.

Ten10 has signed on

Ten10 is requestion a webcam chat accept/decline

Sakura accepted "Hi Tenten grrr first day of highschool" She said angrily

Princess has signed on

Princess has requested to join your web cam chat accept/decline

"Hi Ino" said Tenten

"Hi pig" teased Sakura

"Hey it's Tenten and forehead no Hinata yet?" asked Ino

ShyButterfly has signed in

"There she is now" Exclaimed Sakura

ShyButterfly has requested to join your web cam chat accept/decline

"Hey Hinata" Cried In  
o  
"Careful Ino don't give her a heart attack" said Tenten

"So anyway" continued Sakura "Grrr first day of highschool"

"Well the good thing is it's a mixed school hot guys here we come" Cried Ino

"I'm not sure I'll like it" Said Hinata quietly "after we've been going to a girls school for 4 years it'll be  
strange"  
"Well I don't care I hear they have self defence classes I'm going to be the best" Said Tenten

"We'll all need self defence classes to protect ourselves from all those boys"

"Oh yes" exclaimed Hinata "I just remembered my cousin Neji and his friends are going to the same school  
as us, oh I don't think I'd get a boy friend, Neji is way to protective of me not to mention my farther"  
"Relax" soothed Tenten "If he gets in the way I'll deal with him" she hit her fist

"Oh I'm not sure he ben doing tiakedo for 3 years now" Stammered Hinata

"Well I've been doing Karate for 5 years" Retorted Hinata "I could take him"

"Oh my god look at the time we need to get ready" Cried Sakura

"Right girls get washed and be back in 5 minutes"

**5 Minutes later**

"Ok let's get dressed" Said Ino in her bossy voice the girls go into their uniformes and then started  
discussing what accessories they were going to wear

"Hey Hinata you should war that butterfly hair clip you have" Exclaimed Sakura

"I think you shoud wear your blue earrings Tenten" Cried Ino

While the girls discussed what they were going to wear there was a boy standing on a street corner his hair was jet black he leaned against to wall and looked down at his feet.

"Hey Sasuke" A boy with Blond hair and marks on his face that looked like whiskers came running over

"Hey...indiot" mumbled Sasuke

"Aah I'm so excited after 4 years of a boy only school we get to go to school with girls" Cried the boy in an  
excited voice  
"I really don't care Naruto" Said Sasuke

Naruto looked crest fallen

"I agree with Sasuke" Said a boy with white eyes and long hair

"uuugh" groaned Naruto "Neji you arn't even going to back me up on this"

"No" Said Neji flatly "Where's Shikamaru?"

"Not here" Said Sasuke

"He's late he always is it's because he's so lazy" said Naruto

"Well I'm here now" Said a boy with hair like a pineapple coming up behind Naruto

"oh Hey Shikamaru" Said Naruto in surprise "Hey you're excited about being around girls arn't you?"

"Not really it's too troublesome" Said Shikamaru in a dull tone

"GRRR AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO ISN'T DEPRESSING?" Cried Naruto

**At School  
**The 4 friends went to the front office to pick up their timetables and maps they compared time tables with each  
other and discovered they were in all the same classes except for Tech ,Art and Music  
"Aaw we're not together for those classes" Groaned Tenten

"It doesn't matter" Said Hinata "We're all still with one other person in those classes I'm with Ino"

"Oh yeh" said Sakura "I'm with Tenten"

They went to their new roll call class

"Hey were's the teacher he's late" Asked Ino

"He's called Hatake Kakashi someone told me he's always late" Groaned Sakura, just then a 4 boys with came in and  
sat in the row infront of the girls  
"Hi Neji" Said Hinata

"Hey Hinata" Replyed Neji

"Neji I though you said you weren't interested in girls" cried Naruto

"She's his cousin idiot" Sasuke said in a dull voice

"Oh" Said Naruto in realization "Well Hi I'm Naruto this is Shikamaru and Sasuke

Just then a silver haired man with a mask covering half his face came in

"Sorry I'm late class" Said Kakashi sensie "I got losted on the path of life"

"What kind of excuse was that" Muttered Shikamaru "This is all so troublesome"

It turned out that the boys were in the same classes as the girls but first they had TAZ

Sasuke , Neji, Sakura and Tenten were in metal work. While Naruto, shikamaru Ino and Hinata did needlework

**In Metal work  
**"Hello I am Asuma Sensei and I am your metal work teacher" announced Asuma Sensei "At the back of the room you  
will find a plan of were you're working and who with. The whole class rushed to the back and then took their places with their partners.

"AAw I'm paired with Sasuke" Groaned Sakura

"So what I'm paired with neji at least out tables are next to each other" Said Tenten looking on the bright side

Afrter Asuma Sensei told them what to do thy started first thy had to centre punch a piece of metal but Tentens  
centre punch was blunt (Seriously some of you might get confused here if you don't do metal wok in your school) and it wouldn't leave a mark on the metal.

"Need any help?" Neji asked smirking Tenten looked at him a scowled she swung the hammer and brought it dow  
hard on the centre punch where it left a nice deep inprint on the metal all Neji could do was stare  
"Nope" Smiled Tenten and walked off to find out what they had to do next

Sasuke sat there and did the work and Sakura watched him as she didn't want to break a nail

**"Oh my god he's so hot" **Screamed Inner Sakura

"Hey your pretty good at this stuff Sasuke" said Sakura

"Hn" Grunted Sasuke

"do you do this stuff alot?" Pressed Sakura

"Hn" Replyed sasuke

**"On secod thoughts he's a big jerk" **Cried Inner

**In Needle Work**

Hello class I am Kurenai Sensei I am going to put you in pairs of boy girl and assign you a working area

"Why do we have to be in boy girll?" Whined Naruto

"Because the boys usually need a little female encouragement" Smiled Kurenai Sensei "Now I'll read out the list  
Naruto, Hinata space 1, Ino Shikamar Space 2..."And the list went on thy were told to get a piece of scrap fabric and just practice after they were taught how to thread up the machines. Ino threaded up her Machine and started she stiched a little patterent of a flower onto a piece f fabric, She then look over at Shikamaru who was leaning back with  
his feet up  
"Um are you actually going to do anything?" Ask Ino

"No it's too troublesome besides sewing's for women" Sighed Shikamaru

"_oh He did not just say that" _Screamed Ino in her head

Meanwhile over at space one Narut o was haveing trouble putting the thread through the machines needled

"Does this needle actually have a hole" Cried Naruto

"H-here let me help" Said Hinata she took the thread from Naruto and thread it threw the eye of the needle

"Hey thankes Hinata" Grinned Naruto Hinata Blushed that's when naruto noticed her pale lavender eyes that stood  
out against hr now red skin.  
Later on the bell the rest of the day was unventfull going to classes and meeting their new techers until they got to  
last period were they had science were it just so happened Kakashi Sensei was the teacher. After a boring lesson of introducing themselves and finding out what they'd be learning they were ive a project

"I want you to each choose a topic about science and do a poster and an experient report to do with that topic" Announced Kakashi sensei "Now I will put you in pairs"

"What is with this school and putting people in pairs we're not 5 years old anymore" Whispered Ino  
"Ino and shikamaru" Said Kakashi

"Oh great just my luck" Groaned Ino

"Neji and Tenten, Hinata and Naruto"

Hinata blushed lightly

"Sakura and Sasuke" Continued Kakashi

**"what the hell seriously it's like this whole thing is being written out by some kid with no life" **Screamed Inner

Then the bell went for home time

Walking out of the gates

"So do you want to come back to my place so we can work on our project?" Tenten asked Neji "Better sooner than  
Later"  
"Hn Sure" Replyed Neji

"It's not far it's just round the corner

"hey Hinata we can walk bac to y place and start on our project if you want" Said Naruto

"Oh N-naruto I would love to b-but my dad prefers it if I give him more notice when I go round someones house  
especially people he doesn't know maby tomorrow?"

"Sure" said Naruto with a cheesy grin

**Ok so very long first chapter it's because I had to introduce characters and get the romance ball rolling find out what  
happens with their projects next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

so here is the second chapter enjoy

**With Tenten and Neji  
**"So what do you want to do the project on?" asked Neji

"I was thinking we could do geology and test the Calcium in rocks" Suggested Tenten

"Ok" said Neji "What shall we do first the poster or the experiment?"

"I think the poster it'll take longer" Said Tenten "Let's use my computer to print off some picture and type  
information"  
to their surprise they actually finished in an hour

"Wow" Said Tenten "I guess 2 head really are better than 1 want to watch TV for a while?"

"Hn sure" they sat on the sofa and Tenten flicked threw the channels

"Soo" She said trying to make conversation "What do you like doing?"

"I've been doing Tiakedo for 3 years" Neji replyed uninterested

"Oh yeh Hinata was telling me, I've been doing Karate for 5 years" Smirked Tenten

"It doesn't matter about the time it's the fighter I could beat you if you'd been doing it 10 years" Sneered Neji

"Uh wanna bet I challeng you to a friendly Karate vs Tiakedo right now" Declared Tenten standing up

"your on" Neji also stood up

"There's a field at the back of the house come on"

They went out into the field and there friendly fight started, They were a perfect match for each other until  
eventually after 50 minutes they gave up and lent against a tree out of breath.  
"Wow you're good" Sighed Neji gasping for breath

"You too" Grinned Tenten "You should come over tomorrow so we can finish our project" they looked into each  
other's eyes just then Neji looked at his phone  
"Oh I better be going it's getting late bye" Cried Naji as he ran off

"Bye" Tenten called after him 

**Next day at school**

"Hey Tenten" Said all the girls together coming round her

"Soo how was it last night?" Asked Ino

"Anything interesting happen?" Teased Sakura  
"Nothing we did the poster and then we had a tiakedo vs Karate fight" Said Tenten casually but her friends reactions  
were far from casual  
"Eeek you so like him" Squealed Ino

"Oh my god you like my cousin" Teased Hinata

"No way" Said Tenten in an annoyed voice 

**At lunch in the canteen**

"Hey can we sit here everywhere eles is full" Asked Naruto

"Sure" Said Sakura and the boys sat down opposite them

"N-naruto kun my dad says I can go round your house today" said Hinata, Neji flashed a glare at Narut  
o  
"N-neji it's ok it's just for our science project" Smiled Hinata, Naruto grinned nervously  
"Hey Sasuke we should do our project today" exclaimed Sakura

"Yeh us too Shikamaru how about it?" said Ino

"hn I guess you should come to my house after school" Said Shikamaru lazily  
"Ok" Ino was getting irritated by his lazy tone  
"So Susuke what should we do about our project?" pressed Sakura

"hn" He shrugged "You can come back to my house I have an idea for a poject"

"Ok" Sakura forced a smile"_He is getting so annoying why do I have to work with him"_ She thought

The least 2 periods were spent whispering in class about how much Tenten like Neji and Hinata likeing Naruto and  
then the said 2 girls giving them death glares whenever they caught snatches of the conversation

(A/N any resuts in these experiments are not nessaceryily correct)(another A/N when I say date in this story it's just  
a guy and a girl going out as friends ok)

**Neji and Tenten**

"I brought some acid and some rocks" Said Neji as he came in through the door

"How do we know if theres any Calcium in rocks by putting acid on them?" asked Tenten she'd heard you could do it  
but she didn't know how  
"I'll show you smirked Neji" He put newspaper down and then put the rock in a line (each rock was labled with what  
it was) he used an eye dropper and put 2 drops of acid on the limestone were it suddenly fizzed into life and bubbled Neji wrote down the results. Tenten was excited about the rock fizzing and Neji let her try another rock but  
the sandstone didn't do anything  
"Oh" Said Tenten in dismay "did I do something wrong?"

"No" Replyed Neji "It's just there's no caalciu in that rock, they finished the experiment but none of the rocks fizzed  
as furiously as the limestone. Tenten and Neji filled in the rest of the results and wrote out a conclusion.  
"Ok so what do you want to do now?" asked Tenten

"hmm Rematch?" Grinned Neji

"Your on" Creid Tenten and they both ran outside and their match started first they were equal then Neji started  
getting the upper hand. Just then he landed a hit on Tentens face and bounced back to avoid a counter attack but Tenten was curled up and was shakeing

"Oh is she crying" Thought Neji worried "I didn't mean to hurt her" He ran over "Hey Tenten are you alright" He ask

"Gotcha" Cried Tenten she grabbed him and they both went rolling down a small slope laughing. When they had  
stopped rolling they sat up still laughing when they had gotten over their giggle fit Neji said something surprising  
"Hey Tenten would you.." he paused and looked down at the ground "woud you maby like to go out on a date  
sometime?"  
"Sure I'd love to" Smiled Tenten 

**Ok that was a short chapter but I'm going to put the 3 other experiments in the next chapter I mean you all know  
what's going to happen anyway so there's no rush. Pleas review this story so I know people are reading this and  
ideas for the story and on improvement are also welcome**


	3. Chapter 3

The third Chapter as promised

**With Ino and Shikamaru**

There was a knock on the door, Shikamaru answered the door and Ino was standing there

"Hi" She smiled "So are we still going to work on our project"

"I guess so even though it's a drag" Shikamaru leaned against the door and pulled a pouting face (you know the one

he does in the anime the kind of cute one not the I have a crush on him)

"_If he says that one more time I'll kill him" _Thought the blond hair girl "So what are we going to do our project on?"

"Well I was thinking we could do physics" Replied the pineapple hair boy "and do an experiment on how vacuums affect different things"

"Urr ok well lets get started" She said in a preppy voice "I think we should do the experiment first to get it over with  
and then see how much time we have left"  
Shikamaru lead her into the kitchen it was a modern with marble counters a dishwasher and electric cooker,  
Shikamaru started collecting things for the experiment although Ino didn't quite understand how they were going to do this

"I thought vacuums were in space how are we going to make one in your kitchen?" She asked Shikamaru rolled his  
eyes  
"Well when you were a kid did you ever do that thing where you put a cup over your mouth suck all the air out and it  
sticks?" he began Ino nodded "Well that's because you created a vacuum I think if we put things in the cup and do that so long as we're careful not to swallow then we should be fine" Shikamaru reached into the pile of things he  
had collected and pulled out a cup and a bag of marshmallow (A/N I'm not sure if this really works I heard it does) he opened the packet and put one in the cup and slide it over to Ino

"What am I supposed to do with this" she said raising an eyebrow at the cup

"What I just told you" sighed Shikamaru he really didn't get girls

"I don't see how sucking the air out of a marshmallow will do anything" She continued

"Just do it" shikamaru was losing his patients, Scowling Ino put the cup over her mouth and sucked the air out to her  
great surprise the marshmallow expanded, She quickly blew the air back into the cup and the marshmallow returned to it's original size.  
"Wow I had no idea that would happen" Exclaimed Ino, Shikamaru wasn't listening he was lazily jotting down the  
results

**Sakura and Sasuke**

Sasuke lead Sakura through the house there were lots of family photos on the wall Sakura noticed Pictures of a boy  
who was bigger than sasuke in the pictures but looked alot like him.

"Hey" She exclaimed "Is this your brother?"

"Hm yeh he's a genius so mum and dad are always really busy with him" He said in his down tone Sakura decided not  
to push the matter any further  
"_Maybe this is why he's always so miserable maybe I should be nicer to him_" The pink haired girl though "Have you  
thought of what to do for the project I would have liked to do zoology but I can't think of an experiment" Sasuke thought for a moment

"I have an idea" he said and grabbed Sakuras wrist and pull her through the twisting hallway of his house he lived in a pretty large bungalow. He opened a door at the end of the hall and lead her into his bedroom Sakura looked  
around it wasn't that interesting a couple of car magazines by a bed nothing special but on the bed side table there was a glass box Sakura looked closer and realized it was a fish tank ad sure enough swimming round and a bright  
blue fish with lots of frills.

"This is Aoi" Announced Sasuke proudly his mood seemed to have risen since Sakura arrived (A/N Aoi means Blue in  
Japanese) "He's a Siamese Fighting Fish I was thinking we could get different coloured card and see how he reacts to  
them lots of animals react to bright colour"  
"that's a great idea" said Sakura "but where will we get the card?"

"I have a heap of it in that cupboard it's one of those things you just seem to get even though you don't use it"  
Sasuke pointed to a little cupboard in the corner "I'll go and get some drinks coke good?"  
"Yeh" Sakura walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a pile of brightly coloured card and stated picking out  
which ones she thought was best. When Sasuke came back Sakura was sitting with a batch brightly coloured card and was just finishing up the table for the experiment report.

"Right wel lets get started" Sasuke picked up a piece of card and held it up against the tank but Aoi didn't do  
anything  
"Oh" Said Sakura "are you sure this experiment will work?"

"Well it may be because not many fighter fish are pink" Smiled Sasuke (A/N OOC I know)

"_Oh my god he smiled_" Sakura thought She held up a red card and immediately Aoi Flarred up his frills and put n a  
huge display, Sakura and Sasuke laughed

**Hinata and Naruto**

"So what are we going to do" Hinata asked

"Let's do chemistry mwahaha" Naruto pretended to laugh evily Hinata giggled "but I don't know what experiment to  
do"  
"I know let's get different household chemicals and see what happens if we mix them with vinegar" Cried Hinata

"Ok I have no idea how you came up with that but let's do it!" Naruto grinned they went into the kitchen Naruto  
collected different powders and liquids (including vinegar) while Hinata drew up the table to put the results on  
"Ok we need to make sure all the measurements are right or it won't be a fair test" explained Hinata

"ok I'll get a measuring spoon" Naruto went to get one from a the draw

"Ok first let's do vinegar and bicarb of soda measure out a 2 teaspoons of vinegar and 1 teaspoon of bicarb" ordered  
Hinata, Naruto carefully measured out the ingredients and mixed it together the 2 children watch first it fizzed and then suddenly it exploded overflowing the sides of the container and soaking the childrens tops all the way through  
Hinata grabbed a cloth while Naruto grabbed paper towels and the imediatly got to work mopping Hinata put the container in the sink.

"Wow I didn't know that would happen" exclaimed Naruto

"I knew it was ment to fizz but it wasn't supposed to explode" just then Hinata noticed the measuring spoon "oh  
Naruto you no wonder you put in 2 tablespoons not 2 teaspoons" Hinata laughed, Naruto scratched the back of his head and put on a cheesy grin

"Uur I think we should change our tops I heard vinigar's not good for your skin, you can borrow one of my old T  
-shirts" he smiled

**Back to Ino and Shikamaru  
**

"Ok" said ino rubbing her sore lips (because of sucking the air out of the glass) "Now that we've finished the experiment and the poster what do we do now?"

"Hn I don't know we could always finish off the rest of the marshmallows" suggested Shikamaru

"I like your thinking" Exclaimed Ino and the sat down at the counter and eat the marshmallows Shikamaru yawned

"This was all so troublesome" at this Ino stood up

"Why do you say everything's troublesome? You should seriously try tacking more interested in life maybe then it  
wouldn't be so boring" Ino said angrily, Shikamaru looked up not many girl went off at him most just avaoided him but this girl was different she had guts

"Heh" he smirked Ino turned around a glared at him

"What's so funny?" she snapped

"Heh I was just thinking how funny you looked when you got angry..." the blond began to flame "and cute at the  
same time" he smiled, Ino paused and then blush little, she bit the end of her index finger unsure of what to say

"and further more it would be an hour to take you out on a date sometime as friends of cause" he finished with a  
bow, Ino stood there dumb founded and then  
"Yes" she said 

**Moving over to Sakura and Sasuke**

"What I don't get" said Sakura "Is why your personality is different here then it is a school you've been really happy  
ever since you started talking about that fish"

"Hmm yes I suppose" Sasuke smiled " I guess it's because I don't have fangirls screaming all over me and..." he  
paused for a second and looked at his feet "also Aoi is really special to me, my parents don't pay much attention to me but my dad bought me this fish it felt like the first time he actually cared about me" Sakura looked sadly at him  
now she understood him she could defiantly be nicer that and now that she thought about it he was kind of cute.

**And now Hinata and Naruto  
**

"it's official you're an international health hazard" Hinata grinned as she walked in to the loung, she was now in  
some of Naruto's old clothes because hers where covered in vinegar and bicarb, Naruto was sitting on the sofa  
"hehe" Naruto made a cheezy grin "by the way how are you getting home?"  
"Oh Neji's picking me up on his way home from Tenten's I don't live far away but my dad would never dream of  
letting me walk home by myself" Hinata explained "He'll be questioning he for hours about why I'm wearing your clothes"

"heh Iruka keeps saying he'll donate then to charity but he never has" Naruto went on "you can keep them they'll  
protect you if you ever have to come over again" he grinned  
Hinata giggled "Iruka? What about your parents?" Hinata asked

Naruto suddenly looked sad and pouted his bottom lip a little "both my parents died in a car crash" Hinata looked  
shocked  
"Oh Naruto I'm sorry I had no idea" she stuttered

"nah it's ok" He smiled "I didn't really know the I was about 1, Iruka was a family friend and agreed to look after me  
do you want to see a photo of them?"  
"Urr ok" she shrugged Naruto left the room for a moment and came back with a wooden photo frame and showed  
her the photo inside, It was of a smiling couple holding a sleeping baby, The woman way young and beautiful with red hair, and the man had long spiky her Hinata though he looked like Naruto. Just then there was a knock at the  
door  
"That'll be your escort home" announced Naruto and he opened the door sure enough Neji was standing there  
"Hey Neji bye Naruto" Hinata waved as she went through the door

"Bye Hinata" he said back they left Naruto shut the door and sighed "_She is so cute_" He thought 

**Ok that was the third chapter ok so they didn't all get dates but how boring would it have been if I made them all  
get dates at the same time relax besides I have a super awesome special romance plan it's...i'm not telling you**

pleas review so I know it's worth continuing to write and please feel free to give advice and stuff bye!


	4. Irrelevant epoloug

**Feel free to skip this bit this is me having a rant about something irrelevant sure you don't want to stop? Ok do you know what pisses me off the fact that all romance stories seem to be based around sakusasu no one eles gets a look in I mean I know I'm using them in my story but seriously I do have other pairings as well. And I don't get it Sasuke is a dick I mean he's on my hot list but I don't like him on my appealing list well he's not even on there Lee is higher than him ...OK IT'S A LIE he is on the appealing list but he is no#10000000000 and there are only 10 people on their that's how low he is because his personality puts him down to that level Im no one flame about him losing all his family and everything but it's like doctor who they ran that "I lost my planet" thing out 2 series ago. Also what is wrong with Sakura first she loves Sasuke then he knocks her out just so he can leav her without her whinning and she goes after him and now she decides she loves Naruto and wants to kill Sasuke which brings me to another subject all looking at Naruto dude Hinata flung herself in between you and a self proclaimed go about to kill you took serious injurys announced her love for you and what have you done? NOTHING WTF is wrong with you Hinata is way better than Sakura I mean Sakura i a normal day she's kinda cool she punches the !#$? Out of you but then in a real fight she sucks at least with Hinata she sucks at fighting the whole way through and she has other qualities like byakugan actually good looking and all her scenes are funny not to mention she is cousins with Neji (who is number 5 on my hot list and 4 on my appealing list I like Tenten so she's aloud to be in love with im) Also Sai is on those lists on my appealing list he is actually number 1 mainly because I find him funny and also I want to help him get through life (ok actually that's my alter Ego) and on my hot list he is actually number 7 although he is boosted in other areas by one important fact. Do you know the difference between Sai and Edward Cullen? Sai makes having white skin look good. Ok just to annoy you even further here are the 2 lists I have mentioned  
Hot list:**

**Appealing List (not counting the hotness):**

A/N this is mainly from the point of view from my alter ego (Kaida Mizu) and she is very into uniqueness and wanting to use her love to help people :P


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so this is the 4****th**** chapter ...or 5****th**** whichever it's getting "interesting" Isn't it**

To Hinata neji seemed to be in a much lighter mood than he usually was which was very strange because... well Neji was never in a light mood he didn't even ask about Hinatas clothes she looked at him curiously

"Neji why are you in such a good mood?"

"Why arn't I aloud to be?" he mused "Besides I'm sure you'll find out soon enough" he smiled and wouldn't tell  
Hinata any more, despite Neji not noticing Hinata's fashion change her farther how ever did and she had tospend 3  
hours explaining the story at least 6 times before she could get away. Fortunatly it was Friday so she could stay up  
late she got onto her laptop and logged on to her screen name were Tenten and Sakura were already on

ShyButterfly has looged on

Cherry: Hey Hinata Tenten has big news

ShyButterfy: Really what is it?

10Ten: I'm not saying till Ino gets on

_flash forward!_

Princess has logged on

Princess: Hey guys have I got news for you!

Cherry: Hehe Tenten has new aswell

Princess: Really? What is it?

10Ten: ...NEJI ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE!

all 4: EEEEEEEEEEEEK!

Ino: No way Shikamaru Asked me out on a date too OMG we shoud have a double date!

10Ten: Yeh that would be so much fun

Just then Sakuras phone rang

Cherry: Phone! Brb

She answered the phone

"Hey Sakura it's Sasuke" The voice on the other ed of the phone said (Sakura gave him her number in case he  
needed to phone her about the project YEH RIGHT!) "I phoned you because I need to tell you something those 2 things I told you weren't the only reasons I was happy so ...would you pleas go n a date with me?" he quickly blurted out in a very unlike Sasuke manner (I am aware of the OOC problems) this hit Sakura with shock but mostly  
happiness "Yeh of course Sasuke Ino and Tenten got asked out by Neji and Shikamaru and were planning a double date we could make it a triple date" She said excitedly

"Yeh! That would be great... wait Neji and shikamaru are you serious? Anyway we'll talk about it more on Monday bye" He said "Bye" She replied and raced back to her computer

Cherry: You'll never guess what just happened!

Princess: Sasuke phoned you up and asked you out?

Cherry: :0 How did you know?

Princess: Womans intuition

10Ten: That's not intuition that's called being psychic and it's scary

Cherry: Yeh now we can have a triple date

ShyButterfly: aaw now you all have a date and I don't

Ino: Aaw don't worry you'll get one soon or so the spirits tell me lol

Cherry: Yeh I'm sure Naruto really does like you

ShyButterfly: Yeh I guess wait who said I like Naruto?

The other 3 all together: Womans intuition!

_**Flash forward skipping the weekend**_** at school (yes I know I skipped the weekend and went to school I must be coming down with something)  
On the street corner**

"So Neji?...Tenten" Teased Sasuke , Neji looked shocked he hadn't expected his friend to find out so quickly  
**  
**"What about Neji and Tenten?" Asked Naruto

"They're going on a date" Sasuke grinned

"Whoa Neji going on a date that really doesn't seem like your thing" Shikamaru had only just arrived

"Heh...You can talk for someone going on a date with Ino" replied Sasuke and Shikamaru stopped in his tracks

"How did you know?" asked Neji

"I have my contacts" Sasuke through his arms behind his head and leaned against the fence

"What? You mean Sakura?" Shikamaru said almost too blankley and this time it was Sasuke's turn to be shocked

"Hey Shut up" He cried

"Well it's pretty obvious" Shikamaru Said "I mean you actually seem ...happy around her it's kind of scary in away"

"...WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE NOT GETING THIS?" Naruto yelled  
"Me Neji and SHikamaru have date" Smiled Sasuke

"Dame I need to get a date" Naruto mumbled

"Oh and by the way the girls had the idea of having a triple date and some how I don't think we're going to get any  
say in the matter" Sasuke said

**At school lunch 1 in the canteen**

The girls were talking a hundred miles an hour about what they were going to on their date except Hinata who sat quietly, the boys couldn't follow what they were saying all they could make out was that it was about the date

"Do we get a say in this?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow

"Of course not" Smiled Ino and went back to chirruping at light speed

"Hey Neji come with me to the canteen line?" Naruto asked

"Urr sure" Neji got up confused none of the boys got what was going on but the girls did except for Hinata, Ino Tenten and Sakura started talking in whispers and Hinata couldn't make out what they were saying

**In the canteen line**

"Neji will you give me permission to take Hinata out on the date" blurted out Naruto

"Why" Neji raised an eyebrow he was very protective of his cousin against friend or foe

"Aaw come one neither of us have a date we'll be on our own it's just some fun it can't do any harm please!" Neji was worried Naruto was going to get down on his knees and beg not wanting to make a scene

"All right just don't do anything stupid" he hissed

"Yeh thankes Neji your the best" Grinned Naruto "Wait! What do I do now?"

"I don't know maybe ask her? I'm going back" ad with that he walked off, Naruto used all the brain power (which isn't much as we all know) he had to figure out a way to ask Hinata out. Just then he looked up to see Ino watching him he imeditaly got the message and gave a signal

"Hey Hinata can you go over to the canteen and get me a coke and buy something for yourself aswell" Ino quickly said shoving some money in her hand

"Why?" asked Hinata raising an eyebrow

"Because you love me" Ino said sweetly batting her eye lids, Hinata rolled her eyes and walked over to the canteen line were she was suddenly met by Naruto

"Hinata wil you please go on the date with me!" He despratly shouted more than asked Hinata stood there blank for a moment her face started to go red and she suddenly fainted "whoa Hinata?" he cried "Hey Neji your cousins fainted"

"Wow Hinata was right Naruto you are a national health hazard" Sakura said

**In the sick bay**

Hinata woke up and looked around to see her friends and all the boys standing round her she felt really embarresed

"Hinata are you all right?" Neji said coming a bit to close

"Yes Neji I'm fine" She said trying to scrape her over protective cousin off

"I'm sorry I made you faint Hinata" Naruto felt really guilty

"That's ok Naruto oh and by the way yes I would love to" She smiled

**End of chappie 5 Yes I have decided it's chapter 5 or eles the thins will all go out of sequence pleas review!**


End file.
